


Repressed Grief Retaliates

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [370]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Her own grief is secondary to protecting Damien and the family he's created around him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 September 2016  
> Word Count: 589  
> Prompt: "The Bee Meeting" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: Her own grief is secondary to protecting Damien and the family he's created around him.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately sixteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This concept of Ann and her repressed grief will be visited again, trust me. As the family settles into more of a routine at the estate, this will start to eat at Ann more and more. She's still unable to share this part of herself with the others, but that won't stop them from trying to help.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I cannot run, I am rooted, and the gorse hurts me  
With its yellow purses, its spiky armory.  
I could not run without having to run forever."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "The Bee Meeting"

 

The nights when Simone sleeps the easiest are the worst for Ann. The ability to help keep Simone sleeping calmly takes precedence over all else when the house is quiet in the early hours before dawn. It doesn't matter how many times flashbacks and nightmares terrorize the younger woman, Ann is there to comfort and calm her back into sleep. Books and journals occupy her time when Simone is quiet, and there have been times when she drifts into sleep herself.

Before Damien determined that Simone didn't need both of them at night, she could look forward to discussions with him on a wide variety of topics. Ann is endlessly proud of the intelligent and well-read young man that Damien has become, and she cherishes the rare times that he teaches her a lesson.

But when things go smoothly, rather than be happy for Simone, she finds herself restless against what will surely be a long night. The doubts creep in, low and soft as fog in the meadow, until she finds herself surrounded without a weapon to protect herself.

Self-recriminations of her interactions with her daughters are the worst of her phantoms. She will never admit to anyone that she hasn't passed too far beyond the initial stage of her grief. With few exceptions, she has become quite adept at hiding the worst of her emotions behind a heavily barred door in her mind. Only James and Damien have seen past her defenses so far, and both only a handful of times over the last nearly four months.

Tonight is turning into one of the worst nights. Unable to concentrate on her book, her mind wanders as her eyes flutter shut in exhaustion. She slips into sleep more easily than she can be comfortable with, a kind of waking dream, but it's not Simone she watches over. In the blink of an eye, her surroundings shift to the nun's cell at the monastery, the queen-sized bed cradling a sleeping Simone morphs into a twin bed bearing the far too pale form of Veronica. 

Tears come to Ann's eyes at the sight of her daughter's strangely peaceful face, but her mind supplies the image of the roots and vines grotesquely distorting her body, mouth distended around a root the circumference of her wrist. And then, Veronica's eyes snap open and shift to stare at her, accusation burning stronger than any other time in their past. The root doesn't move, but Ann can clearly hear her say, "This is your fault. Why didn't you come to find me? Why wouldn't you save me? Damien really is more important to you, just like I always thought. I'll never forgive you for this."

Ann lets out a cry, trying to apologize for failing her daughter, and the sound is loud enough to startle her awake. Adrenalin pumps in her veins as she glances around the room, taking in the more familiar and comforting sight of Veronica's décor. Simone shifts as she begins to wake up. Taking a deep breath or two, Ann leans forward to rub her hand along Simone's arm in an attempt to keep her sleeping. She needs time to regain control of her emotions before she can face anyone, awake or groggy.

Her own grief is secondary to protecting Damien and the family he's created around him.


End file.
